winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dos Corazones
Dos Corazones '('Juntos para Siempre en España, Two Hearts Forever en Inglés e Insieme Più Che Mai en Italia) es una canción de Musa y la primera que Jason Queen escuchó cantar de ella. También aparece en los Especiales. Es interpretada por Michela Ollari en el doblaje italiano, por Alessia Orlando en inglés, y por María José Estévez en el doblaje latinoamericano. Letra |-|Español Latino= Temporada 4 Salta a este mundo loco Y estaré contigo Tu y Yo hasta el final Dos Corazones Con nuestros sueño y deseos Y los amigos verdaderos Tu también Conmigo Puedes Volar Especial Vamos por las estrellas y el cielo Y estaré contigo Juntos vamos a brillar |-|Español de España= Sube a este universo Que yo estaré allí No dejaremos de brillar Juntos para siempre Ten mi mano no lo pienses Hazlo ahora y no me sueltes Nadie mas como tu me hará volar |-|Inglés= Jump into this crazy sky and I will be with you Up there we can shine like stars Two hearts forever Don't think twice the time is right so Take my hand and don't let me go Can't you see, You are the one who set me free The world is wonderful all around Just close your eyes and you'll hear the sound Of our fairy hearts beating together We've got the power to shine Together forever Turn on your magical light (Just like a spark in the dark) And you'll be ready to fly (You've got it liftin' your heart) There's nothing you can do We're the Winx through the stars up in the sky Just like a spark in the dark (Turn on your magical light) You've got it liftin' your heart (And you'll be ready to fly) We're gonna change the world We're the Winx through the stars up in the sky Yeah-eah Yeah-eah Come on now let's celebrate The freedom of our life It's a party full of joy We're friends forever Spread your wings across the blue sky Spread your wings now it's time to fly You and I Riding at the speed of light The world is wonderful all around Just close your eyes and you'll hear the sound Of our fairy hearts beating together We've got the power to shine Together forever Turn on your magical light (Just like a spark in the dark) And you'll be ready to fly (You've got it liftin' your heart) There's nothing you can do We're the Winx through the stars up in the sky Just like a spark in the dark (Turn on your magical light) You've got it liftin' your heart (And you'll be ready to fly) We're gonna change the world We're the Winx through the stars up in the sky Yeah-eah Yeah-eah Yeah-eah Yeah-eah... |-|Italiano= Mille magiche avventure, io e te Noi due, sempre insieme più che mai Un solo cuore! Con i sogni e i desideri E gli amici quelli veri Anche tu puoi volare Insieme a noi (-iiiiiii) C'è un mondo unico e tu lo sai Ti basta crederci e lo vedrai Dai chiudi gli occhi E accendi la magia Apri le ali e poi via A inseguire un brivido Occhi negli occhi io e te (Giorno per giorno di più) Verso le stelle perché (In alto ancora più su) Abbi coraggio per sempre Noi siamo insieme più che mai Giorno per giorno di più (Occhi negli occhi io e te) In alto ancora più su (Verso le stelle perché) Oltre ogni limite Ancora noi sempre insieme più che mai Yeeeeeeeh-Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh-Yeeeh Luci, musica, emozioni ritmo ed energia Come un mare dentro noi Che cresce ancora Onda dopo onda Insieme oltre limiti e confini Anche tu puoi volare insieme a noi C'è un mondo unico e tu lo sai Ti basta crederci e lo vedrai Dai chiudi gli occhi E accendi la magia Apri le ali e poi via A inseguire un brivido Occhi negli occhi Io e te (Giorno per giorno di più) Verso le stelle perché ( In alto ancora più su) Abbi coraggio per sempre Noi siamo insieme più che mai Giorno per giorno di più (Occhi negli occhi Io e te) In alto ancora più su (Verso le stelle perché) Oltre ogni limite Ancora noi sempre insieme più che mai Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Yeeeeeeeh Yeeeh Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Trivia *En el doblaje latinoamericano, la letra de la canción fue cambiada en el especial Winx Club , a pesar que la canción ya fue adaptada para la temporada 4. en:Two Hearts Forever Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:4ª Temporada Categoría:Musa Categoría:Canciones de los Especiales